Mega Man Battle Network 6
Overview This is likely the easiest Battle Network game to learn. There are very little instances of harsh RNG in either Gregar or Falzar due to the way the Cross system works. Boss pattern's and Scenario comps are also mostly fixed. Exceptions are drawn for the Mr.Weather Comps and Colonel fight which have a bit of RNG involved, but overall are still pretty simple. The addition of Crack Shoots instead of just Panel Cracks also boosts your early game damage compared to previous games (Three 60 damage * code chips that could previously not deal damage at all). Timing starts on New Game and ends when Gregar/Falzar loses all health. If a screen dimming chip is used, wait until the effect clears and the boss starts exploding. Ultimately this game will be timed with the in-game timer since there are no real benifits to resetting and it's very easy to complete the run without deaths. Version Differences Required Cross Souls: Gregar is given the HeatCross, which charges fairly fast and hit the 3 squares in front of you for 130 damage. Falzar is given the AquaCross, which charges almost instantly and deals 60(?) damage to the first thing it hits and spreads 1 square behind the target. Gregar takes advantage here since Fire speeds up the Judgeman scenario (due to all the wood virus' you encounter). In addition, the required wood virus' take longer on Falzar with unfavorable RNG than the required fire virus' take on Gregar with unfavorable RNG. Required Cross Scenarios: Falzar gains a little ground here. While the HeatCross scenario is a major reset point in Gregar, the AquaCross scenario has zero RNG (Excluding the Navi fight). In addition, fighting virus' with Aquaman is like a breath of fresh air after doing so with Heatman. Taking a second Cross Soul: In Gregar, the only other CrossSoul you would consider taking is the ElecCross. This would vastly speed up the second Diveman fight, as well as at least 2 fixed encounters and randoms in Pavilion Comp 1. The Elecman scenario takes around 2-3 minutes to complete (including the Navi fight). In Falzar, I would almost recommend taking a second CrossSoul, but I've not timed any scenarios aside from Aquaman at this time. To make a guess, I would say that Tomahawkman would be the most viable. If you do go that route, it would be benificial to grab enough RegUp's to favorite AreaGrab. Overbeast Fight: I have basically zero memory of the Overbeast fight in Falzar version, but I doubt if they differ very much. Cyberbeast Fight: Gregar is a very easy final boss, once you get the hang of him its actually slower to bother using chips. Falzar may be pretty easy with more routing, but as things currently stand it's a slow fight. He's much easier as a casual fight where you're more focused on surviving than killing him as fast as possible. However, speed run wise, he poses a bit of a problem... Hes damn near un-hitable when he uses the Pheonix attack, and his zone lacks any panels, meaning things like Black Bomb, Wave Arm or anything else that requires panels are totally useless in the fight. He does move slowly however, so you shouldn't be missing very often. Compression Codes To enter these codes, highlight the program you want to compress and hold right, then input the codes. The Program then will shrink. If you input the code again, it will decompress. Numberman Trader Codes Once you are able to enter the chip shop in Central Town, go inside to find a green machine on the right-hand side. Upon pressing A in front of the machine, you will be able to enter a series of numbers to receive bonus items. You gain access to this the next "day" after beating Diveman. Run Rates All extra Comps/HP that aren't listed are 120. Robot Control Comp 1 - 180 Robot Control Comp 2 - 180 Aquarium Comp 1 - 280 Aquarium Comp 2 - 280 Aquarium Comp 3 - 280 JudgeTree Comp 1 - 500 JudgeTree Comp 2 - 500 JudgeTree Comp 3 - 500 Mr.Weather Comp 1 - 580 Mr.Weather Comp 2 - 580 Mr.Weather Comp 3 - 580 Pavilion Comp 1 - 580 Pavilion Comp 2 - 580 Pavilion Comp 3 - 580 Pavilion Comp 4 - 580 Central 1 - 120 Central 2 - 120 Central 3 - 120 Seaside 1 - 260 Seaside 2 - 260 Seaside 3 - 260 Green 1 - 380 Green 2 - 380 Underground 1 - 620 Underground 2 - 620 Sky 1 - 620 Sky 2 - 620 ACDC - 620 Undernet 1 - 620 Undernet 2 - 620 Undernet Zero - 620 Graveyard - 620 Source Speedrunning Tips Gregar: I put this at the top because it's probably the most valuable thing to know. Theres nothing worse than having an inconsistent Gregar fight, which could lose you a lot of time or even kill you! Gregar has multiple hit boxes, some chips at a specific range can do double damage to him. There are two instances in which this can occur: First, any time freeze chips such as the Diveman and Tomahawk man chips will hit him twice. But only at point blank (when his head is in the front column). Second, any chip that is capabul of passing through him multiple times (such as WaveArm F or Firebreath F) will hit twice if the attack would stun him. For example, on a counter hit or with an attached WhiteCapsule. Most importantly, your heat buster can do double damage. This only works if you shoot your buster over him while he's Invis. When he becomes targetable again, the shot will hit twice at the same time. Specifically, when he uses his firebreath (definately not Gospel) attack, you can get one shot off before it hits you, then make sure your on the column closest to him and charge another while still Invis and releasing for a dounle hit. Thats a total of 390 damage every time he uses the firebreath attack. Make sure not too tank his lightning attack however, that attack will stun you. Lightning is however a great opportunity to counter hit with WaveArms or FireHits, or hit him with a navi chip. The other attacks to watch for are his rapid fire attack (where he shoots multiple shots across one column) which will you to deal 1-3 hits of damage based on his positioning. And the claw swiping attack where he launchs his head at you. This attack can steal your chips so watch out for that, but after his head moves back to his own side, you get 1 free shot at him. Falzar: The only advice I'm able to give for the Falzar fight at this time is consider picking up an optional cross with a piercing effect or consider using one of the fixed folders. The one in Undernet Zero is amazing, though I don't know how viable grabbing it would be. Minimizing early game RNG: Of course, being a Battle Network game, chip draws can make or break your virus battles. This is less of an issue post HeatCross, but early on it's crucial to the run. Chip draws are still a huge factor, but you can minimize the impact on your runs. How? Full Synchro. Up until you get the navi customizer, it can be pretty harsh, but you'll usually get an array of Cannons, Airshots and Crackshots. practice counter hitting and approach every battle like a puzzle. Whats the quickest way for me to finish this battle? Try to end with Full Sync still active if you can, but don't sweat it too much if it would add more than 5 or so seconds to you're battle. Also pay attention to how close you are to you're next boss or jack out point, as these reset Full Synchro anyway. The second thing you should do, is always replace you Recovery chips on your first edit. Two replacements are fixed, CopyDamage and Thunder *. If you don't get any chips with a good code, throw in that/those MachGun T and/or TrnArrow K. It's also a good idea to put Airshot on regular memory the first time you edit. This will garuntee you at a * code damage chip in every fight, alowing for quick Full Sync setup, as well as giving you the option to skip editing your folder before the HeatCust scenario since you need to to do the kettle's properly anyway. Important things to practice: The most important areas to practice are the AquariumComp and the Soul Weapon segements. AquariumComp will destroy runs when you start out, so make sure you're content with your route and practice it until you can consistently finish without getting caught by sharks. Soul Weapons are all movement and menuing. You can't get virus battles during these, but your route and execution is everything. Make sure you practice. Other things to practice are the harder boss battles, such as GBeast, Colonel, both Diveman and Gregar; Judge Tree Comps, make sure you have them memorized; and the WeatherComps, route them, remember them, and practice catching the clouds. Those damn things still get me from time to time. Another thing to note is the Elementman fight, the first one is pretty straight forward, but the second one transitions pretty quick, so you could practice countering his form change with your buster for higher consistency. Number Trader: I (Method1cal) personally take Diveman, Tomahawkman, M-Boomer M, Lance *, BusterPack, HP+400 (NCP), HP+500 (NCP), Unlocker (99910954). Diveman makes for a second 1-shot draw for certain fixed virus battles (along with BlackBomb F), and Tomahawkman allows you to 1-shot the Nightmare virus' in Elementman's PavillionComp as it counts as a sword. They can also both do double damage to Gregar. The other chips should be self explanitory. The NCP blocks give you the health you need to survive Gregar, as well as the Undernet BBS segment, in addition to powering up your HeatCust shot to 130 damage with BusterPack. You pick up the first ExpandMemory in the Judge Tree, it's the last BMD before the boss fight and is directly in your path. The second is in a Compspace just off the Undernet 1, and should be picked up on your first visit when on your way to save Mick's navi. The Unlocker is for BlackBomb F, which is in the access comp for the Wood areas. Tenguman is also good for the Gregar fight, it can deal 280 damage to him even when he uses the lightning attack. However I skip it to save time on menuing and so I don't use it elsewhere. Navi chips take a long time to use, and you're better off using your buster 90%+ of the time. Always keep in in mind your buster deals 130, and the most you can get out of a navi chip is 140. That said, if you can 1-shot a battle with a navi chip, its usually worth it. SlipRunner: This is the single most time saving program in the game. Pick it up as soon as you can! Make sure you do the school Quiz at a convinient time, such as after the first selection test (after your given the ExpoFolder and HPMem). Practice movement with this as much as you can. Maps: Download-able maps of every main net area and scenario computer are availible for download on the Megaman Battle Network 6 Gregar GameFAQs page. I don't personally use them, but if you think they'll help, they're there for you. Aquaman Scenario: In the required Aquaman scenario, you have to chase fish around the Seaside area's until they stop and allow you to catch them. What I've reccently discovered is if you go around to the direction their facing before moving towards them, they will swim directly in to you, making them much quicker to catch as you wont have to chase them multiple times. Not a lot of routing has currently been done for Falzar version, but I'm playing a routing file on GBA when I have the time, so I may discover something in the near future. Japanese Gregar TAS: Multi-part upload on niconico. You need an account to watch, but signing up is pretty easy now. TAS 'Resources:' A DropBox folder with some resources for running BN6 Gregar and Falzar can be found here. For now it merely contains the current WR WSplit files, but I may add more things in the future such as personal notes (assuming I ever write some).